


黒鳥 |||The Uchiha Maven|||

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Codependency, Dark Eroticism, Domestic, Extremely rare pair, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Liminal Fantasy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Protective Shisui, Psychological Horror, Some Underage as Sasuke is just awakening his sexuality, Somewhat of a Mindfuck, Symbolism, Tsudere Sasuke, eldritch horror, 黒鳥 (Kuro Tori) - Blackbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: “Cry, mourn, weep to the skies, drowning little Blackbird. Sacral is
        thy cyclical death: a volatile howl and whimper twining together the
        Naka’s unceasing cascades. Over the mountain, over the cliff, past the
        deluge of hatred you’ll soar…talons, eyes, beak, stained a blooming,
        blooded, red.Careful. Careful then, not to mire the sanctity of the Clan’s Last
        Eyas.”~Shisui’s LamentThrough unnatural gloom and darkness they moved, Uchiha Sasuke balanced on
    the precipice of an age where his body ruled over his mind. Luckily there
    is always a shadow looming over his shoulder, a kind hand able to tenderly
    ply the sealed springtime sensuality he valiantly ignored since leaving
    the Academy.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	黒鳥 |||The Uchiha Maven|||

**Author's Note:**

> 黒  
> 鳥
> 
> |||The Uchiha Maven |||
> 
> **By:**  
>  Chocolate Carnival  
> 2020  
> Fandom: Naruto  
>  **Genre:**  
>  Dark Eroticism, Canon Divergence,  
> Romance, Underage, Age Gap,  
>  ****  
> Pairing:
> 
> 団扇 佐助|| **Uchiha Sasuke** **,** 団扇 **死** **水** **|| Uchiha Shisui**
> 
> Hello Again, Honies!
> 
> I've finally finished with this piece. It's been driving me nuts but this  
>  is another of my sacred pairings I have always wanted to write but never  
>  got a chance to. I also wanted to explore how Sasuke would react to an  
>  awakening sensuality when always driven by darkness and revenge.
> 
> Just a double warning, this story contains a MINOR (thirteen-year-old) in a  
>  sexual situation. So please, if you do not like...don't read. It's in both  
>  the warnings above and here now too.
> 
> Other than that, I can't really explain this story as it is a bit of a  
>  mindfuck...sorry. The symbolism of both Shisui and Sasuke and the Clan is  
>  heavily features here, giving an undercurrent to the story that I hope many  
>  would enjoy to puzzle out in their minds as they read.

Stoic, broken, innocently naïve — moulded by the merciless hands of fate. _Guileless in his melancholy_. That’s what Shisui saw whenever he looked at his little cousin, Sasuke. Sharingan-red orbs was observing the lithe hundred-and-fifty-centimetre frame run typical Uchiha circles around his genin teammates, the teen’s genius speed and mastery of Katon techniques breathing incandescent pyres along intricate tree citadels and oil-slicked chakra wire. 

Sasuke had always wanted to prove his worth against those he deeply respected, to matter to figures rarely inclined to offer him the emotional stability he so desperately desired. A fact his jōnin sensei took merciless advantage of. Whether it was during training, like now, or on increasingly higher rated missions to forge better ties between constantly bickering teammates; there was no doubt Hatake Kakashi enjoyed playing the Uchiha’s defensive pride against his natural need to please. 

Shisui didn’t like it. He didn’t like this team; he didn’t like their dynamic or disastrous elements of rivalry. Never mind the pink-haired civilian indulging in the life of a shinobi purely for the sake of fantasy. Sasuke’s growing clarion-call for revenge was echoing uselessly against the ears of the dead, his currently unachievable retribution sure to pave the path of his future with unfettered despair. 

Then again, teaming the Last Uchiha Firestorm with the Kyūbi Jinchūriki was bound to create an acrimonious imbalance in power. The twenty-one-year-old however, could only watch in despair as Sasuke wavered between foolish arrogance, self-censured liability and accursed odium. He hated it too, that there was little he could do but offer a sympathetic ear and observe the mounting progress his cousin made. 

Seated nonchalantly in the dusk’s ambling silhouette, a gust of heavy October wind ruffled unkept curly black hair. Sending coiling strands dancing across a flash of gleaming silver, Shisui’s once adored hitai-ate had long since transmuted into a burdensome leash. He was laying fingerless gloves on a stretch of black bark beneath him, the considerable height he was seated at providing an eagle-eyed view of Team 7’s erratic manoeuvres racing across training field thirteen. 

It didn’t take long for their wooded surroundings to dim in the afternoon twilight, a blanket of fog surging from the East as a soft drizzle descended from the skies. The lazy silver-haired jōnin snapped a garish orange book shut after directing a languid eye upwards to gauge the severity of the curdling clouds above. 

“Hmm…I think that’s enough for today.” He hummed, dismissing his students with a languid shrug as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Shisui made sure to stay well hidden from the man’s ANBU trained senses, waiting patiently for the rest of the teens to take that as their que to escape. Soon enough, the clearing was resounding with the elation of Sasuke’s immature teammates. 

Sasuke, stoically silent as always, did nothing but collect his discarded weaponry and uncoiled wire. Trailing like an excitable puppy behind him, Uzumaki Naruto nattered on excitedly about wanting his friend to join him for ramen. The pink-haired kunoichi too, was eager to invite herself as long as her precious Sasuke was there. What they failed to notice however, was the flicker of twin-tamoed Sharingan instinctively drawn to the figure artfully concealed in the night’s gloaming tide. 

Shrouded in the narrow treeline opposite them, Shisui offered a playful grin at little Sasuke’s expense. He knew _exactly_ what was going through his cousin’s head in that moment, the thirteen-year-old not even bothering to grunt a suitable goodbye before he turned on his heel and vanished. It prompted the famed Teleporter to drop himself from his high perch too, black geta-clad feet landing silently on mud caked grass as the wind howled deafeningly in the distance. 

“Tough day, little Cous?” He probed not long after they reunited, inquiring cheerfully after the younger teen’s state of mind as the bubbling effervescence of his smile ticked up the corner of pale lips. Standing at an imposing hundred-and-eighty-six centimetres in height, Shisui cut an impressive figure behind Sasuke’s still developing frame. 

A thick, thigh-length, Clan tunic fluttered lazily against the elder’s calves as he walked, the proud uchiwa fan embroidered on his back perfectly in sync with the one emblazoned on Sasuke. The long bell-sleeves of the thirteen-year-old’s high-collared shirt crafted a unique but obvious parallel to Shisui’s traditional Uchiha attire. Adding to the menacing _tanto_ sheathed against the elder’s lower spine, the two of them crafted a near extinct presence in Fire Country since—. 

“Hn.” Sasuke hummed in reply, a momentary quirk to his lips concealed in the shadow of his collar as he revelled in the bright sound of his older cousin’s carefree laugh. Consumed by the roiling October brume and uncharacteristic cold the closer they drew home; the younger of the two couldn’t quite eliminate the soft dusting of pink colouring his cheeks. 

He was observing the elder’s impossibly handsome features from behind long, chin-length, black bangs. With the roiling mist kissing moonlit pale skin, Shisui’s natural effervescence and inherent warmth, _so very different from their Clan,_ brightened the teen’s struggling obscurity. 

His wide smile, flashing teeth and full lips gifted Sasuke a flicker of joy he only ever noted in the presence of the former ANBU. It was enough to send a spiral of warmth coiling deep in the pit of the genin’s stomach, an answering smirk dancing momentarily across apathic features as he instinctively slowed his gait to brush their arms together on every step. 

“Is that a smile? For me?” Shisui gasped exaggeratedly, vivid onyx orbs crinkling with amusement as Sasuke puffed himself up like a disgruntled cat. A gloved palm descended to ruffle messy curls at the back of the thirteen-year-old’s head, a churlish hiss dripping from the peony-pink lips as the teen whipped his head to the side to gaze at the misty horizon instead. 

_Shisui no Shunshin_ sniggered openly. Sasuke was still that adorable kid of five years ago underneath all his gloom, a lingering fact that brought nothing but joy and relief to the elder Uchiha’s mind. He didn’t want to lose his little cousin to the Clan’s infamous hatred too, he didn’t think he’d be able to live if he did. 

“Come on then, Sasu-chan. Let’s go home.” The gloved palm shifting to clasp the younger’s shoulder was comfortably warm, a spark of something otherworldly and _needy_ igniting deep in the depths of Sasuke’s soul as he struggled to contain the erubescent flush creeping across stoic features. Any touch he received from Shisui these days made him feel invigorated and alive, providing a momentary silence from the ultion tapestries threading his limbs every second of every day. 

The Teleporter was warm…alive. _Bittersweet. Unceasing_. His presence unforgettable and _always_ welcoming—. 

It flowed like water across the cosmos, the Uchiha’s natural radiance so blindingly bright and unique it created its own stardust galaxy far away from their Clan’s usual indominable darkness. It was the twenty-one-year-old’s unpretentious affection and warm personality Sasuke absolutely _refused_ to let go of. He was willing enough to sell his soul to permanently bind the elder by his side. 

Shisui’s presence made thinking, walking, breathing, seeing… _being_ easier. Even in the spiralling despair crafted over the last half decade, _dare_ _he admit it_ , Sasuke was cautiously content. He thought his brother had severed the last of his capacity for love, twisting his entire existence into the ugly mass howling for vengeance and power it was today. 

But he was wrong, Shisui changed things simply by being close—. 

The sound of a deafening thunderclap intercepted the teen’s spiralling thoughts, a two-tamoed Sharingan flickering uncertainly towards the towering compound gates rising from the earth. An irrevocable terror was slowly but surely slowing the comfort of his gait, the silent Uchiha tomb looming menacingly behind imposing white fortress walls. 

Even obscured by rain and mist as it was, Sasuke was well aware the flaking verdant pain accentuated by traces of blood even five-years exposed to the elements had yet to wash away. Their arrival marked a sudden and unexpected cloudburst, flimmering sheets of rain soaking formerly autumnal warm clothes as the uchiwa _jirushi **[1]** _ danced violently at the sides of the gate. 

Creaking open at the push of Shisui’s palm, the giant doors rasped eerily over their mud-soaked bed. The twenty-one-year-old had already noticed the sudden twist of despair reflected in Sasuke’s features, a quiet sigh parting pale lips as he ushered them inside what was left of the once Founding Clan’s melancholic hell. 

“Shisui…I—.” 

“I know.” The curly-haired shinobi hummed, surprisingly solemn in contrast to his previous bright mood as he bent down to scrape their foreheads together hitai-ate-to-hitai-ate. The abrupt rainfall left crystalline rivulets trailing across the tip of their noses, cheeks, lips…soaking a mass of messy and curly black hair respectively as the Teleporter traced cold fingerless-gloves beneath his cousin’s mournfully averted gaze. 

He never quite understood why the boy always looked at him with such alarm and sorrow whenever the weather got like this. It was as if seeing diamond-like waterdrops curling from the spirals of his cousin’s hair or water-soaked features, serene in thought and calmly calculating, invoked a sense of profound loss laying just beneath the surface of his thoughts. 

Sasuke had always been an exceedingly difficult child to read at times, even now when it was just the two of them. 

“Everything will be alright, Cous.” Shisui murmured reassuring, careful not to startle the thirteen-year-old from his sorrows too abruptly as he offered a gentle smile. He could only hope it was sincere enough to appease some of Sasu-chan’s unexpected guilt, even after the boy’s stubborn hand wound itself in the folds of the elder’s tunic. 

It was a silent request for him to take them home, the taller of the two nodding in acquiescence as he hummed a familiar Uchiha love ballad in the hopes of chasing away some of the otherworldly chills assailing the stagnating compound. The concrete labyrinth spread before them was oppressively heavy, former blood-stained turns and superimposed ghosts encompassing the silenced screams once howled by the dead. 

They were navigating a twisted pathway to reach the former Patriarchal home, the swirling weather unrelenting in its violent grasp untill they reached the only structure currently occupied inside abandoned walls. Sasuke was less than half a step behind his cousin, he too attempting not to see the shadows and glowering Sharingan eyes staring at them from beyond the echoing spirals of fog. 

The moment they crossed the home’s threshold however, the despondency in the grounds outside faded. 

_“Tadaima,”_ Sasuke echoed hollowly, not expecting a reply from inside as he bowed respectfully to the small family altar set up in the living room. The home’s interior was warmer than outside, the spiralling scent of crackling ozone, crisp spring water, freshly cut flowers and cooked rice gently suffusing the air. 

“Okaeri.” Shisui returned quietly. 

It may not have been the greeting Sasuke had been hoping for but it was one he was nonetheless happy to receive. Leaning unconsciously into the comforting kiss placed atop his head, the genin made no protest as the former ANBU offered his shoulder one last squeeze before shoving him in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Make sure to warm up and dry off properly.” The adult smirked, drinking in the prissy glare aimed in his direction as Sasuke very nearly stuck out his tongue in annoyance. _Good,_ that meant his little cousin had not yet been overwhelmed by his sorrow that day. It was enough that he could draw out little bits of stardust and fluff from the thirteen-year-old’s stubbornly sealed personality. 

“I’ll get dinner started whilst you warm up. Make sure not to stay in the water too long, Sasu-chan. We wouldn’t want the Uchiha fire to go out.” The elder chuckled merrily, vanishing into the large kitchen with a swoosh of wind and snapping Uchiha fabric. The icy tiles beneath his feet did little to dampen his unfailingly sunny mood, just like he barely felt the soaked wetness dripping from his clothes to form puddles on the floor. 

Shisui had a little cousin to look after, after all. A _broken_ little Sasuke in desperate need of love he had been deprived of since he was a child. Now, if only the Teleporter could remember where Aunty Mikoto hid her special soup spices—. 

* * * * 

The changeling sun rose in the facade of an eldritch moon, an impenetrable barrier of misty darkness insidiously dampening the boreal night air as the declining rainstorm gave way to roiling thunder squalls. Colossal forks of lightning momentarily fluoresced the nocturnal skies, a frenetic current suffusing moonlit pale skin as Sasuke observed the hypnotic sway of his cousin’s knee-length Uchiha tunic. 

“Tomato still your favourite, Cous?” Shisui winked, offering the younger a bowl of deliciously savoury soup the boy had been craving for months now. A roll of freshly baked bread and butter followed not long after, the teen moodily averting dark eyes from his cousin’s blatant tease as he dragged an irritable hand through messy raven-blue locks. 

He didn’t like it when Shisui played with him like this, it left his senses reeling and embarrassment palpable. Not that it _really_ mattered when it came to his favourite food. Sasuke was just happy the Sharingan user felt generous enough to cook. It was a rare treat to eat homemade meals these days, a quietly breathed “ _Itadakimasu,”_ alluding to his _chirirenge’s_ first scoop of steaming sanguine broth. 

The velvety taste melting his awareness instantly drew his mind back to the past, vivid recollections of his mother’s kindness and gentle warmth both agonizing painful and cautiously nostalgic. It drew a noncommittal hum from parted lips, the sound conveying a thousand and one emotions to his cousin but nothing truly substantial either. 

“Thank you, Shisui.” He murmured eventually, a grateful glance colliding knowingly with Uchiha black as the curly-haired shinobi nodded solemnly. He took his seat across from Sasuke not long after, a large jug of icy lemon, ginger and orange juice placed in the centre of the table as icy drops of condensation dripped down crystalline curves. 

Before the twenty-one-year-old was an untouched cup of _sake_ , the Uchiha dragging irritable fingers through wildly curled strands before he threw his hitai-ate on the table with a pained grimace. Sasuke didn’t feel right exasperating his cousin’s unexpectedly dour mood, merely finishing off his dinner in silence before gratefully accepting seconds when asked. 

There were so many people that mistook Shisui’s natural openness and bright personality as someone that lived without darkness and hate. They were wrong however, Shisui held just as much sorrow and darkness as his little cousin at times — maybe even more so. He was just exceptionally skilled at hiding it. Sometimes though, it came out in fits and bursts like now—. 

Blinking indolently at the warm ruffle moving through raven-stratos hair, the thirteen-year-old shivered softly at the tender caress. His cousin had moved from his seat without a sound, a towering hundred-and-eighty-six-centimetre frame coming to a halt by Sasuke’s side as an absent smile and flash of feral teeth peeled fingerless gloves from the former ANBU’s palms. 

The unexpectedly savage gesture twisted something pleasant and _needy_ in the pit of younger’s stomach, a toothy grin answering the obvious leer in Sasuke’s gaze before a comforting palm coming to rest against the back of his neck. A heady flush was spilling over the thirteen-year-old’s nose in response, the boy left blinking dazedly at the languid stretch bowing _Shisui no Shunshin’s_ spine. 

“I should probably warm up too,” The elder mused, lowering his arms to his sides as he fumbled with the steel clip and white obi cinched around his waist. “Wouldn’t want to get little Sasu-chan sick.” The knowing wink he threw over his shoulder startled Sasuke so much he dropped his spoon, warm flecks of tomato splattering over numb fingertips as the twenty-one-year-old drew his heavy Uchiha war tunic over his shoulders. 

“Nnng…” Leaving the man in nothing but a tight black shirt and formfitting shinobi pants beneath, Sasuke clapped his hand over his mouth in horror at the appreciative sound that slipped from his lips. Shisui had always been unnaturally beautiful to him, the dim overhead lights illuminating pale skin in an ethereal glow as the tightness of his turtle-neck shirt did little to conceal the perfectly sculpted frame of his back. 

He looked inordinately regal in the centre of the dead Patriarch’s house, a jaunty tune flowing from parted lips as he made his way down the hallway to the bathroom door. His clothes were dropped haphazardly where they landed, creaking wooden floors left wet in pools of rain from the unexpected cloudburst they experienced outside. 

With wild black curls iridescing in the dim overhead light, their waterlogged state made helix strands shimmer like a blackbird’s wings. The twenty-one-year-old, cheeky and knowing, threw one last glance over his shoulder to make sure his cousin was alright before he disappeared behind the sound of a locking door. 

Leaving the genin feeling suddenly empty and alone, Sasuke quickly finished the rest of his meal before clearing the table. The lingering taste of basil and tomato was a treat he didn’t really want to wash away. He did so anyway by swallowing several parched mouthfuls of his cousin’s special fruit mixture. 

If he could get rid of the unexpected dryness in his throat, maybe he’d feel a little less guilty about staring so openly at a blood member of his Clan. 

Swiftly crossing tiled floors in order to escape the yawning emptiness left in the kitchen, Sasuke barely felt brave enough to enter the isolated family living room. It was like a ghostly switch had been flipped the moment he stepped inside, the six-tatami space heavy and encumbered with emotions impossible to place. Dark Uchiha eyes were deliberately avoiding the family altar gathering shadows in the corner, the thirteen-year-old calmly seating himself behind a low coffee table before gathering up weapons and wires he used in training that day. 

Sparking razor-edged steel across smoothed whetstone, Sasuke allowed his mind to fall into a calm, meditative, state as he sharpened the dull edges of his _shuriken_ and _kunai._ He knew if he let himself think too much right now, there would be no telling where the strangely heated coil in the pit of his stomach and fiery chakra caressing his veins would lead. It was simply easier to lose himself in the easy, mechanical, repetition of his task. 

He didn’t even realize how tired he was until coal-black lashes began to flutter exhaustedly behind chin-length black bangs, the absence of his hitai-ate scattering stratos-blue strands across flimmering onyx eyes as tense shoulders unconsciously slumped in a more relaxed posture. He barely registered it was a trespass his father would never allow a descendent of the Uchiha main line, merely reaching for Shisui’s weapons’ pouch when he was done with his own. 

By the time the elder entered the living room after his bath, Sasuke didn’t stir from his work. 

The twenty-one-year-old merely seated himself across from his little cousin before laying out a series of scrolls and reports still unfinished from his last mission. Neither felt the need to move or speak in that moment, the soothing sound of ink grinding over stone mixing itself with an enticing ashen-camphor scent. 

How long they stayed in synchronicity like that, _Sasuke grinding steel over stone and his cousin whispering an elegant brush over scrolled parchment,_ neither could tell. The younger shinobi only startled from his daze when the droop of his eyelids foretold a dangerous loss of concentration. 

Shisui’s hand immediately shot out to grip his cousin’s wrist before a sharpened kunai could slice open the centre of his palm. Trembling softly at the unexpectedly close save, expressive dark eyes narrowed in a violent three-tamoed Sharingan in reprimand. In the background of the family living room, four strikes of the inherited _wadokei_ rang through the _empty_ Clan hallways. 

“Tsk! Can’t leave you alone for a moment can I?” The elder breathed bemused, a look of fond exasperation alighting languidly spinning irises as the Teleporter shifted to tug his cousin to his feet. It was time for bed, he mused, if little Sasu-chan could barely stop himself from spilling unnecessary blood in self-mutilation. 

“Sleep, I think. You’ve had enough of today.” Sasuke could only scowl in mighty displeasure. He was not _nearly_ exhausted enough to avoid the harsh creep of nightmares assaulting the back of his mind. It would take a long while until he reached that stage. Though, he still found himself falling obediently in step behind his cousin. 

Sasuke would have his revenge one way or another, he swore. Refusing to let go of the elder’s dark blue yukata when they reached his room, he mercilessly dragged his amused cousin in behind him. The sparsely decorated space, seemingly gloomier and lonelier than the rest of the house, prompted him to trip his cousin and tumble the two of them onto the freshly laid out futon. 

Shisui, tickled as he was, allowed Sasuke his disgruntled antics regardless of having seen the move coming from a mile away. He smirked, splayed playfully on a plain black comforter with a smaller frame crawling onto the other side of the bed with a deadly glare. 

There was a reason he was called Shisui of the thousand-mile stare. 

“If I am forced to sleep, so will you.” The thirteen-year-old proclaimed unashamed. Not at all bothered when he was gifted with an incredulous chuckle before the twenty-one-year-old sighed and gave in. Shisui couldn’t deny his little cousin anything, nonchalantly laying back on his elbow as he propped up an absent knee. 

“Aren’t you a little old to want to sleep with me?” The elder Uchiha mused, blinking indolently when a vivid glare ignited Sasuke’s eyes and he deliberately wound his fingers in the collar of Shisui’s yukata. Regardless of the petty wrinkles he clenched in the fabric, the elder found himself softening pathetically at the wild look of anxiety consuming rich onyx irises. It wasn’t that far-fetched to conclude the types of nightmares swirling just below the surface of Sasuke’s skin. 

“Hn.” Was his cousin’s devil-may-care reply. Shisui said nothing further, not even minding the bold leg thrown over his thigh and a forehead coming to rest against the side of his neck. It would be perfect if he had a kiseru to indulge himself in, feeling uncharacteristic coils of distress loosening his limbs as he laid back to stare into the all-consuming abyss. 

Now, if only he could find such innocence and enjoyment in sleep as quickly as the little genin could…maybe then he wouldn’t feel the constant need to keep the thirteen-year-old within his sights whenever he was gifted with a day in his presence. 

* * * * 

The fervour plaguing his dreams was blistering hot, restless black orbs dancing feverishly behind closed eyelids as quivering lashes caressed a fiery heat suffusing pale cheeks. Sasuke was unwillingly shackled to the unusual flare of chakra he felt earlier that night, a racy neediness sinking inside slowly undulating limbs as he pressed himself closer to the towering warmth bowed so protectively over his nightly phantasms. 

Ghostly sensations of smoke and tobacco were murmuring across the top of his head, an alluring scent of fresh mountain springs, bergamot citrine ash and the Clan’s infamous crackling fire encompassing suddenly hypersensitive senses. There was a welcome warmth pressed intimately between the part in his thigh, a sleepy leg thrown haphazardly over his cousin’s hip as a dizzying tightness reigned from the places they touched. 

Sasuke was bowing forward in hazy confusion, shivering at the lingering exhale caressing messy black locks as unconscious fingers twisted helplessly in the elder’s dark blue yukata. It was the first time the teen woke to such dizzying sensations, his mind practically drowning in the blistering rawness spread low in the pit of his stomach. 

Threatening to consume the very sanity in his veins and rouse a ravenous hunger deep inside his soul, two underdeveloped Sharingan snapped open behind the curl of long black lashes. The inverse cries of a constellation of blackbirds were echoing disharmoniously through the empty Clan compound, their traditional surroundings creaking and groaning eerily in the gloomy weather outside as a single oil-candle spluttered and spat undulating shadows from its delicate paper loom. 

A languidly sensual frame was reclined serenely on the futon beside him, his cousin’s head tipped curiously to the side as he rested his temple on the curl of a palm. He was spread somnolently on his side, his left hand smoothly balancing an elongated _kiseru_ between long fingertips as the pipe’s lacquered pitch gleamed mutely in the 3:00 A.M gloam. 

Heady smoke, dripping like poison from pale lips; fascinated Sasuke with its gossamer and silver scent. Shisui’s hooded lashes were trained curiously on the teen’s supposed-to-be sleeping form, unique onyx orbs expertly tracing Sasuke’s formerly calm breaths as the frenetic air around them abruptly charged its muted ambience. 

It was the second time the twenty-one-year-old became aware of a distinct hardness pressing up against his thigh. The intimate entanglement the thirteen-year-old had manoeuvred them into bordered on a little too-close-for-comfort. But then again, Shisui had a hard time denying Sasu-chan anything. If the genin managed to slumber in peace whilst entangled like lovers with his cousin, then Shisui wouldn’t hold it against him. 

“Pleasant dreams, little Cous?” The Teleporter enquired. “Certainly feels that way.” The thirteen-year-old whimpered in sheer mortification, not quite sure why it felt like he doing something against his very nature. All he knew was that he couldn’t control his actions, a racing heart frantically attempting to break out of its steel and bone prison as he struggled to regain the breath forced from his lungs. 

He was grinding his hips against Shisui’s thigh, a quiet moan bubbling in the depths of his throat when the powerful limb shifted to take some of the weight off his carnal undulations. Striking flickers of lightning all the way down to the tips of his toes, Sasuke couldn’t quite restrain the simultaneously frightened and alluring whimpers echoing from between parted lips. 

He didn’t like the feral sensation fogging the haze of his mind; its very essence wild with abandon as it violently broke through the usual strict self-discipline he had been trained to incorporate since birth. It was—. 

“S-Shisui-nii…I—. What _is_ this?! I can’t—!” 

“Breathe, little cousin.” The elder encouraged quietly, suddenly more alert at the strain of panic suffusing the air. He was bowing back to set his _kiseru_ aside on the lacquered tray laid beside the futon, a distinct _tap_ cleaning the citrine ash from its gleaming receptacle before he dragged anxious fingernails through ebony black curls. 

“Be calm and _breathe.”_ Cupping frantically flushed features between ungloved palms, the Teleporter observed a two-tamoe Sharingan spinning needily at the initiation of his touch. Bending forward to press his forehead against Sasuke’s to hopefully instil some sort of calm in his system, he shuddered in trepidation when a rousing strike of elemental chakra raced like electricity through his veins. 

_Fuck, that was painful_ ; a wince nearly drawing him away from their close proximity before he dragged black-nailed fingertips through dishevelled raven-blue strands. Sasuke really needed to calm down, he mused. The teen was only riling up own panic by remaining half-dazed and unaware of what was happening around him. Shisui didn’t want to restrain him or find out just how deadly the genin’s uncontained power could become—. 

“Shh.” He crooned softly, lowering the tone in his voice as he wound reassuring arms around a fragile waist. “You’re fine, little Cous. Absolutely _fine_. There’s nothing here will hurt you, it’s just—.” 

“B-but I—nnngh! I—.” 

“Is this your first wet dream?” He inquired, frowning subtly when he received no response beyond the comical widening of large sanguine irises. Shisui breathed a barely concealed sigh of relief as he lifted his hand to brush a tender thumb across fiery red cheeks. The thirteen-year-old looked absolutely terrified at any indication that he possessed some sort of sexuality, he mused. Never mind the fact that the evidence of his arousal was now fully nestled against Shisui thigh. 

“How?!” Sasuke whined. “Why now?! I don’t even _like_ girls!” That brought an amused chuckle to the elder’s lips, the absolutely darling expression of indignation on Sasuke’s face scraping against the chains of Teleporter’s own control. He was tilting the boy’s chin to face him more fully, heavy lidded eyes watching obsessively as the younger Uchiha shuddered violently at a particularly sinful drag of his cousin’s thigh between his legs. 

Shisui couldn’t help but fall back into the usual flirtatious sensuality of his personality. Sasuke was quite the temptation cradled in his arms, his purely innocent expression making the former ANBU want to show his baby cousin just how little ‘liking girls’ mattered when it came to reaching climax. 

Those sinfully lush lips, parted now with the faintest sheen of saliva as the fiery genin dragged a parched tongue across their petalled surface; was enough to make the twenty-one-year-old question his own sanity. He really shouldn’t be contemplating doing what he currently was. It was highly immoral, _sinful_ —. 

“Do you want me to leave so you could take care of it?” He enquired, squirming himself at the unexpected turn his own thoughts had taken. Sasuke refused to let him go however, clinging desperately to Shisui’s shoulders as he pressed his nose in the hollow of his cousin’s throat. 

_Fuck!_ He wanted to be closer, for some reason his entire body wanted to burn itself into Shisui’s side…to find some deeper connection between them as he burned from the inside—. 

“Take care of it?” Sasuke frowned. “How?” 

_Oh kami_ , the boy was far too innocent, Shisui thought. Those wide Sharingan orbs, unknowingly activated in arousal; collided yearningly with the beginnings of the elder’s own bloodline activation. Sasuke had absolutely no idea what his cousin was talking about, a naive frown furrowing dark brows as he wondered if he would have the same problem if he spent a less time training and thinking of nothing but revenge. Not that bodily functions ever factored into his daily regimen, he pondered. 

Peony-pink lips parted with a languid sigh when he felt strong arms settle around his waist and pull him more intimately against Shisui’s side. His mind was a haze of blistering sensations, an unexpected caress of bare fingertips against the flesh of his spine echoing agonizingly in the depths of his soul. He was bowing back in a needy arch, the single caress of skin-against-skin setting his very heart aflame with a stuttered cry. 

“Fuck! Shisui-nii!” The thirteen-year-old howled, his very body quivering savagely at the comforting kiss pressed against the side of his temple as the elder Uchiha soothed his winding distress by crooning a quiet appeasement. 

“Hush, little cousin.” Shisui reassured. “We’re going to have a long _talk_ after this.” He mused, salacious fingertips sliding feather-light against the sensitive skin of Sasuke’s spine as his free hand toyed with the hem of black shorts. The twenty-one-year-old was whispering a soothing croon against the shell of his cousin’s ear, a graceful bow flipping them over so he could pin the younger genin on the futon beneath him. 

“Just relax, I’ll help you for now.” Suddenly having lost his will to think under the gentleness of Shisui’s touch, Sasuke nodded numbly as strong arms manoeuvred him tenderly on his back. A tall frame had come to kneel provocatively over his hips, an unknowingly sensual gaze tracing the slide of blue material as the elder’s sleeping yukata shifted up to expose an erotic flesh of Shisui’s inner thigh. 

The dishevelled collar, folded right to left over the elder’s breast, parted unnecessarily over a perfectly sculpted chest. The fabric had unravelled slightly at the loosening of the black obi, the curtained unveiling of the Shisui’s ethereal skin violently hitching a shaky breath in the back of Sasuke’s throat. He didn’t understand why the mere sight of it stirred such agonizing fire in the depths of his soul, an overwhelming coil tightening uncharacteristically between his legs as his insides _throbbed_ at the mere _thought_ of touching—. 

Sasuke could no longer hold the sensations back, his entire being driven by carnal dissatisfaction as he abruptly wound clenching fingertips in Shisui’s curly locks. The helix strands were impossibly soft against his palm, tickling his skin and igniting a painful yearning that made hard to _breathe_ …to _think_ …to _move—._

Deep inside he was gasping for breath, wilfully pulling his cousin on top of him so he could press his lips against Shisui’s. Sasuke never had the desire to kiss someone before, a lightning current of electricity racing through trembling limbs as the elder breathed an amused chuckle against his lips. It didn’t take long for the twenty-one-year-old to respond to his fervour however, a dizzying rush bowing the younger teen’s spine as a salacious tongue slipped between the part of the elder’s lips. 

The taboo entanglement was the height of self-satisfied hedonism, the boy’s mouth papaver sweet and just as addictive. Shisui shivered at the silky slide of a curious tongue enthusiastically following his lead, whatever morals he had clung to before fading at the innocent caress as he shifted his free hand down his cousin’s still clothed chest. He could feel own body heat rising in sympathy, his mind instinctively knowing the current unbearable ache Sasuke must be going through after having his needs ignored for so long. 

The Teleporter couldn’t imagine restraining himself so valiantly, especially not when confused and facing the first of their Clan’s fiery sensuality. Taking pity on the boy’s whining desperation, Shisui expertly slipped his palm beneath a high-collared shirt before sliding Sasuke’s shorts down his hips. He made sure to keep his movements slow and gentle, balancing his knee on either side of the boy’s hips as he pulled back to dig his teeth into the column of a pale throat. 

“Just relax,” He purred encouragingly, watching intently as the thirteen-year-old threw his head back at the sensation of cool air and nipping teeth. A wild keen was echoing against the skin of his cheek as the elder Uchiha slid a scorching palm around a straining arousal. For Sasuke, he could tell the touch was almost too much at once. A kaleidoscope of colour no doubt visiting itself upon sensually lidded eyes as the older of two murmured soothing praises against rapidly heated skin. 

“S-Shisui! I—.” 

“You’re doing fine, Sasu-chan.” The former ANBU reassured softly. “There’s no trick to this, just lay back and _feel_. I’ll take care of you. Promise.” Sasuke couldn’t find enough purchase in his mind to disobey the order, head near detached from his body at the current height it was floating—. 

_Oh god,_ Sasuke wailed. He couldn’t understand how a single caress, dragging from the base of his cock to the top, could feel like a simultaneous explosion of fire and ice in his veins. It was both painfully distracting in its need and overwhelmingly pleasure, enough so that it echoed an answering moan from saliva threaded lips. Lodging an unexpected sob in the back his throat, blunt fingernails gripped powerful shoulders just to _breathe_ properly. 

“Shisui…Nnngh! Feels strange!” It wasn’t enough, he moaned. His erection felt impossibly constricted and bound, leaving him breathless in frustration as all trace of humanity drove itself from his mind. It didn’t even matter that a warm forehead had come to rest against his brow, two Uchiha faces _so_ close Shisui’s breath brushed a humid-wetness against fiery cheeks. 

A slight stiffening in the young shinobi’s body belayed the boy’s absolute fascination by the swirling Sharingan invading the elder’s vision. His own eyes were fluttering in a sea of sanguine and black, twin tamoes syncing with Shisui’s languidly cycling spheres as the drag of black fingernails deliberately scraped the hardened flesh between his thighs. 

Sasuke’s back arched at the overwhelming sensation, screaming unexpectedly as he sunk into the pleasured-pain Shisui gifted him so generously. It inflamed already reddened cheeks, tears threatening to spill from the corners of black lashes as nimble fingertips played with the peak of slippery foreskin. The thirteen-year-old didn’t know if he enjoyed the sensation, whimpering fearfully amidst the precocious leak of dewy, pre-come, droplets. 

“Shi—!” Swallowing a pained howl in a violent kiss the moment Shisui mercilessly peeled the drooping flesh over innocent glans. The older of the two was surprised to see a flicker of genuine pleasure at the painful caress. _Kami_ , it couldn’t have been easy adjusting to the new sensation of scorching fingertips gliding over the newly-revealed hypersensitivity, he mused. 

Sasuke would grow to be a natural seducer by the looks of it. The thirteen-year-old _definitely_ played to the darker nature of the Uchiha’s. The last…to be exact—. 

“Ssshh, you’ll be alright.” Shisui soothed, interrupting his own thoughts as he generously picked up the pace. It seemed Sasuke was one of those people that found falling into pleasure exceeding painful, his senses spiralling so high that the elder was sure it wouldn’t even take a few more seconds before the boy lost himself completely. 

He wasn’t wrong, a lithe frame writhing desperately beneath him as he tightened his grip and moved. The scintillating texture of a calloused palm and knowledgeable thumb-nail slipping into the slit of the mushroomed head, dragged a series of shudders down Sasuke’s body. The genin was absolutely losing himself in the subtle shift the phenomenon had taken, a flood of exploding neurons and oxytocin muddling his thoughts as he finally stopped fighting whatever it was Shisui was doing to him. 

Arching desperately at the rush spreading from the coil in his stomach to the tips of his toes, Sasuke was surprised to find an unexpected outlet in clamping his teeth in Shisui’s neck the moment he could no longer contain himself. An aurora of colour blinded his sight a flimmering second later, Sharingan orbs absently noting the vivid purple trails of his exploding chakra as it felt like every never ignited themselves in the excess lightning of his affinity. 

“Nnngghah! S-Shisui!” He howled, a few seconds flowing in a strange suspension where the world ground to a halt around him. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe…it was breaking his soul and reconstructing it to his cousin’s touch. The teen didn’t even feel the pearlescent white of his ejaculation exploding from within, merely shuddering and quivering in the blessed/accursed release that finally blew all thought and sensation from his mind. 

He was drifting — panting and dazed; Sharingan blown wide in surprise. The former ANBU’s quiet chuckle remained muffled against Sasuke’s dull awareness, the teen utterly exhausted from his first foray into sexuality. Never in his life had he thought he’d be able to survive that, an absent tongue tracing the nickel and iron of blood as he found himself subject to Shisui’s sharp scrutiny. 

He frowned in confusion when he noted the distinct bite mark laid against his cousin’s shoulder, reaching indolent fingers upward to touch as he tilted his head questioningly. Shisui merely caught his cousin’s hand in his, a teasing grin spreading across pale lips as the last of the oil-candle reflected a vivid sheen illuminating iridescent raven curls Sasuke loved so much. 

“Instead of a screamer, I have a biter.” He looking so playful in that moment, as if he had just discovered one of Sasuke’s greatest secrets before he leant forward to press a comforting kiss to his little cousin’s dazed lips. 

“Always the little prodigy, aren’t you? It’s so hot.” The twenty-one-year-old whistled in satisfaction as he rose from the futon, standing tall in the dim light as he dragged a saliva-tainted tongue over the dripping white liquid staining his left palm. 

“Why don’t you get some rest, Sasuke. I’ll be back in a moment.” With that the elder disappeared out the fusuma doors and down the intricate hallway. Deciding that he didn’t have the will to force the answers and questions out in his confusion, the thirteen-year-old merely turned on his side and pulled the covers back over his cooling frame. He was tired, heavy eyelids drifting shut with one last curious gaze at the unlit kiseru laying inconspicuously in its lacquered black tray. 

This whole day had turned strange. 

* * * * 

Uchiha Shisui moved swiftly, silently, wilfully at dawn; his soul inexplicably drawn towards the towering clifftop surrounding the edge of the Naka River. Standing fearlessly atop the very edge, the twenty-one-year-old couldn’t quite explain why he felt compelled to return here every other day. Blank black eyes were quietly observing the wickedly churning depths below, twisting rapids splashing violently in stormy delight as the concealed sun did little to lift the Compound gloom. 

With Uchiha orbs sliding unconsciously over the unseen horizon, a surprising flare of chakra flickered over his vision. Blooming a languidly spiralling Sharingan, the heavy darkness swirled into a four-pointed shuriken blackness. The unique Mangekyō inverted the image of the world, Shisui unable to move or flinch when he heard the approach of skilled shinobi. 

The infamous _Shisui no Shunshin_ blinked blankly, inclining a curly head towards the tempestuous skies swirling savagely above. 

“You’re not leaving me, are you Shisui?” Sasuke asked uncertainly, curling desperate arms around the elder’s waist as he laid his forehead against the centre of a strong back. Shisui smiled softly in response, thanking _Kami_ the pregnant skies had yet to burst at his presence as he shook his head in the negative. He didn’t have the heart to leave his little cousin all by himself, not this time…not _ever._

He didn’t have the right to, either. Not with the way things were. 

“No. I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, little Cous.” 

“Let’s go, Shisui-nii.” A noticeable tremble in the boy’s tone prompted Shisui to turn in his cousin’s arms so he could ruffle messy black locks with a quiet nod. The Uchiha lands blurred into a miasma of monochrome grey as they vanished into the surrounding treetops. After such an interisting night before, it was no wonder his little cousin’s steps seemed lighter than before. 

For once, the Teleporter took pity and slowed his natural _shunshin_ gait. The aid of chakra and years of genius skill showing the teen the ropes of his movements as they hurried along to training ground thirteen. The hour was approaching the dragon’s five strikes, already an hour late by the looks of things. 

It was the start of a new day however, the ghostly Konoha fog yet to emancipate the lands from its milky embrace. A mass of distinct stormy chakra slumbered dazedly in the centre of the field, Sasuke squinting a violent scowl at having been beaten to the grounds as he noted the peak of blonde hair and far too much orange clothes slumbering distractedly against a target pole staked in the earth. 

Too bad they had been beat to the training grounds this morning, Shisui mused. Leading Sasuke to the centre of the training field, Shisui squeezed an unamused thirteen-year-old against his chest as he dipped his tall frame over a still developing hundred-and-fifty-centimetres. 

He wanted to tease a vibrant blush on his cousin’s cheeks once more, unable to hold back his recollection of the night before as he pressed a kiss to luscious pink lips. It was enough, the teen no doubt recalling the torturously long lecture he had indulged the boy in later. It was just as well, even the genius child of the Uchiha Clan needed to learn the ins and outs of proper sex education. 

“Stay safe.” He murmured against the teen’s desperate squiring; dark eyes inexplicably frozen in a Mangekyō reflection as Sasuke answered with a quietly embarrassed nod. 

The ‘Hn,’ from his lips was enough to let the elder Uchiha know his cousin would be just fine. Even if he was so desperately trying not to let his embarrassment and heady attraction show. 

“Love you, Shisui.” 

“Love you too, Sasu-chan. See ya later. Remember no playing with your teammates like _that_ , **_that_ **is reserved for me, alright?” Winking playfully over his shoulder, Shisui didn’t stay long enough to find out how far his cousin’s temper stretched. He abruptly dispersed in a cluster of blackbirds, their haunting song curdling the younger’s senses as the thirteen-year-old tried desperately not to allow the sheer panic to consume the rest of his senses. 

“Fucking bastard!” He hissed. He really _didn’t_ like it when Shisui left like that, simply dissolving into gossamer threads of chakra and an eerie construct that shouldn’t be there—. 

“So creepy, Teme!” A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, breaking through the daze in the thirteen-year-old’s heart as he turned his attention to the blonde-haired idiot that hadn’t been as asleep as he first thought. Crossing his arms over his chest in irritation, Uchiha black eyes turned hopefully in the direction of the trees his cousin chose to hid in the day before. 

“Who were you talking too?” 

“No one, Dobe.” Previously emotive features quickly turned blank, a stark stoicism alighting his entire being as turned disgustedly towards the single ray of sunshine breaking through the impossible bank of black clouds. Sasuke had no need to explain himself to others, nor show them the lingering emotions he still possessed beneath surface. _No_ one understood the agony of losing everything…of breaking and rebuilding simply to feel alive once more. 

An otherworldly samsara bled momentary over the pupil of his left eye, plunging the world into a haze of black violet before the heady chakra faded as if it never existed. In the encompassing darkness of his awareness, Sasuke blinked dazedly before sneered in irritation at the curious gaze Naruto trained on him regardless of the Uchiha’s obvious standoffish nature. 

Sharp charcoal met azure blue, sparking irritably as the thirteen-year-old turned away and reached for his _kunai_ instead. He was determined to get at least a little training before Kakashi showed. 

* * * * 

  


* * *

[1]  Jirushi (印) – War Insignia Banner 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dears, I really appreciate it. Hehe, I'm open to any discussion my darlings wish to have about your theories about the ending and plot. I'll be happy to explain my reasoning if you wish.
> 
> If I could beg for a tiny review, it would make my day. :) I'll be back soon with another update on one of my stories soon. There's so much I want to write and so little time.
> 
> Yours
> 
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
